


Birthday Boy

by astro9834



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro9834/pseuds/astro9834
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukki want to give Bokuto the perfect birthday present.





	Birthday Boy

This wasn’t the first time Tsukki had been tied up and left alone in the bedroom. It was however, one of the longest times he'd been kept waiting. He was really hoping his arms wouldn't cramp from being tied so tightly behind his back for such a long time, but for Bokuto, he would risk it. The suspense of it all was really more of a turn on, anyway. 

It was Bokuto’s birthday, so of course Kuroo would plan something like this - so cheesy, yet so very perfect for Bokuto. For starters, Tsukki was tied up with some normal rope, nothing too fancy, but tied around his torso was a huge satin bow. Sure, it wasn’t binding him in any way, but that touch was enough to insinuate exactly what Bokuto’s present was. Of course the tacky bastard also lit candles and scattered flower petals over the bed. 

It had been clear for a long time that Bokuto had a thing for them, but being one of Kuroo’s best friends, he never did anything about it. You could see it in the way he would watch them together, walking hand in hand, and the in longing look in his eye when they kissed. They always knew he was watching. 

Tsukki could hear Kuroo’s voice in the other room, chatting idly with Bokuto about something his boss said at work. The birthday boy in question still had no idea what was waiting for him in the bedroom. Their chat went on for a little more, slowly becoming more hushed until Tsukki strained to hear it. That’s when his heart began to race. He was desperate to see Bokuto’s reaction to their little surprise. 

The door creaked open and the look on Bokuto’s face made all the waiting worth it. The blush. The sharp inhale. The visible swallow. It all made Tsukki preen. This was it, just what he was waiting for. Kuroo was the first to speak. 

“Happy Birthday, Bo!”

“Is this okay? I mean, aren’t you guys, like, exclusive?”

“Of course we discussed it beforehand, but... look at him, Bo. You don't need to worry about that now. Just think about how long he’s been waiting for this.”

Tsukki blushed a bit and turned his head away. He was already starting to get hard. 

“Come on,” Tsukki murmured. Kuroo was right - he’d been kept waiting for long enough. “I’ve been so good, make me feel good, already.”

Kuroo took off his shirt and crawled onto the bed behind Tsukki, pulling him tight to his chest. His hands dug into Tsukki’s hair as he mouthed along his neck.

“If you don’t hurry up, I’ll take your present all for myself.” His hand slowly reached for the impression through lace panties of Tsukki’s dick. 

This pushed Bokuto over the edge. He flung himself onto the bed and kissed Tsukki passionately. His hands wandered all over his body, taking him in, stopping only to untie the satin bow. His kisses were not slow or teasing like Kuroo’s, but fast and intense and hungry for what he'd always wanted. Kuroo reached from behind and started to tease Tsukki’s nipples. Tsukki moaned, and Bokuto took the chance to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo says, “how come we didn’t do this sooner? This is way too hot for my own good. Plus, Tsukki, you already look wrecked.”

To say that Tsukki was having a good time would be an understatement. Kuroo’s hand had worked its way down and was palming him through his panties. Bokuto kept kissing, his hands everywhere at once. He was thriving under the affection of these two, and their undivided attention was doing wonderful things not just for his dick, but for his confidence, as well. 

With a little motivation from Kuroo, Bokuto paused to take off his shirt, followed by his pants. Tsukki could clearly make out the shape of his cock through his briefs, and it made his mouth water. He whined at the thought of being able to get his lips around it, or even better, to bend over and let it fuck him hard and good. Kuroo smiled at Tsukki, then at Bokuto. 

“Do you want to fuck him, Bokuto?”

Bokuto groaned. “Shit, yes please.”

“Tsukki? What do you think?”

“Fuck… please, Bokuto,” he begged. “Please fuck me good.”

Two pairs of briefs and one pair of frilly panties hit the bedroom floor. Kuroo’s cock was long and pale, almost pretty. What Bokuto’s lacked in length, it made up for in girth. 

Tsukki turned over so his face was in the sheets, while his bare ass was high in the air. Kuroo tossed Bokuto a condom and some lube. It was his birthday, so it made sense that he got to have all the fun. Kuroo rubbed his back while Bokuto slowly worked his first finger inside. Tsukki gave a low moan, and Kuroo smiled slyly. 

God, Tsukki was so ready for this. He wanted to be patient and good for Bo, but he was tired of waiting. He started pushing back himself, moving in time with Bokuto, trying to take things into his own hands. Bokuto got the message and added a second finger, then a third. 

The more vocal Tsukki got, the deeper he buried his face in the sheets. Kuroo, however, was having none of that. He pulled Tsukki up by his hair and gave him a quick kiss and a grin.

“Don’t be shy Tsukki,” Kuroo said, burying his face in Tsukki’s neck. “You know we both love those slutty noises.” 

Bokuto pulled out to put on a condom, and Tsukki was less than pleased. All he could do was wait as Bokuto took his time and slowly lined himself up against his hole, his tip rubbing against it, just to tease him. It was almost like Kuroo was rubbing off on him. Finally, Tsukki snapped and begged.

“Fuck, Bokuto, I swear to god if you don’t stick your dick in me right now, I-”

Bokuto pushed in with little warning, making Tsukki gasp and groan. The stretch was wonderful, and Tsukki couldn't get enough of that feeling. He loved Kuroo’s cock wholeheartedly, but this was something he could get used to. Bokuto drove into him at a slow rhythm that drove Tsukki wild. Kuroo gave one last bite to Tsukki’s neck and shoved his head down between his legs, his dick hitting Tsukki’s cheek. 

“You haven’t forgot about me have you?” Kuroo says, smiling down at him. “Come on, let's show Bo how beautiful your mouth can be, too.”

Tsukki licks up the side of his cock before slowly wrapping his mouth around it and bobbing down slowly, matching the pace Bokuto had set. Every now and then Bokuto would hit a good spot and Tsukki would moan around Kuroo’s cock.

As the pace picked up, Tsukki realized that he was no longer in control - Kuroo, having taken over, was fucking him in the mouth. He just opened his mouth wide and groaned, taking as much as he could, tears pricking his eyes. Bokuto was the first to speak up over the moans and labored breaths. 

“Shit, guys, I think I’m getting close”

“Fuck, me, too” Kuroo panted.

Tsukki was the first to come, splattering cum all over the sheets below. Soon after was Bokuto, followed by Kuroo. Tsukki, being the good boy he is, drank as much as he could. 

They quickly untied Tsukki and fell back into the sheets to lay breathless for awhile. Tsukki was first to break the silence.

“Happy birthday, Bokuto. I hope you enjoyed your gift.”


End file.
